User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Promos
Main Promo (Kayla walks out of a car) Kayla: First day of school..... kill me now! Announcer: The city where dreams come true is about to give you a nightmare! At Orlando, friends will fight Randi: Your suppose to be my bestfriend! Seth: New girl... nice meeting you! Rebecca: '''Let's do it! '''Liam: Can't you see that I like her? Announcer: 'Conflicts will rise ''(Donovan punches Frankie) (Randi slaps Savannah) (Maive hits Ramona) '''Ramona: I can't believe you just did that!!! Jo: '''Get away from me! You gays are a bunch of freaks!\ '''Announcer: Love will fill the air (Trevor kisses Frankie) Trevor: I wish those seven minutes lasted forever. Jamie: '''Promise me you will never cheat on me, even though we are miles apart! '''Kayla: I promise (Kayla and Seth make out) Damon: Why doesn't anyone like me? Frankie: TIme to celebrate! (Frankie and Randi kiss) Announcer: And drama..... is about to begin! (Damon is crying on a stage) (May cries at a graveyard) (Molly is crying in the bathroom) Molly: I hate my life! May: Lives can be taken away at any moment.... Nathaniel: Promise me you won't tell anyone. Cassie: Bring it on! Daniel: Get away from me! Delilah: Why won't anyone accept me? Donovan: '''This isn't over yet! '''May: AHHHH!!!!! Announcer: Catch the premire of Orlando: The City Beautiful! Premiring June 2012! On Degrassi Wiki! Frankie Promo Announcer: Meet Frankie! He's the wild guy that likes to party... Frankie: Let's get this party started!! Announcer: All the time JC: '''Dude, your parties are the best! '''Fankie: And theirs plenty more just like this one coming Announcer: He doesn't just party. He hooks up with almost anyone (Frankie and Randi kiss) (Trevor and Frankie make out) Announcer: But when an uninvited guest shows up..... Frankie: What are you doing here? Donovan: I'm partying just like everyone else! Frankie: Well, your not on the list! Announcer: A huge conflict will rise! Frankie: '''I got an idea! '''JC: Let's do it! Donovan: '''You framed me for this! I'm gonna get you back!! '''Announcer: Dont forget to watch Orlando: The City Beautiful! coming in June 2012! Only on Degrassi Wiki Randi Promo Announcer: Meet Randi! She's the queen bee of Orlando Randi: No one gets to have my title but me! Announcer: Who always gets on the wrong side with people Molly: '''Randi, just let me explain! '''Randi: You wanna conflict? Congradulations, you got one! Announcer: And will do anything to get the boys she likes Savannah: If you two are ment to be, then why are you two together? Randi: Even if I was with him, I wouldn't use him to make bitchy sluts like you jealous! Announcer: But when one girl tries to steal her life Randi: She's stealing my position in cheer, trying to take my popularity status, and is trying to steal my friends from me! Announcer: Will she get even with them. Randi: I can't believe you tried to flirt with him! Announcer: Watch Orlando: The City BEautiful. Coming June 2012! Only on Degrassi Wiki!!! Kayla Promo Announcer: Meet Kayla! She's the new girl at Orlando... Kayla: First day of school.... kill me now! Announcer: Who is having a hard time with her boyfriend Jamie: '''Why didn't you tell me you were moving!?!?!? '''Kayla: I didn't get to see you at all this summer!!! Announcer: When a new friend helps her... Seth: Look, Kayla, I really like you! Kayla: '''I do too! I just don't know if I'm ready yet! '''Announcer: Will they get more drama! Kayla: Oh my god! Ramona: I can't believe it! Kayla: '''How am i suppose to tell them about this??? '''Announcer: '''Watch Orlando: The City Beautiful! Premeiring June 2012! Only on Degrassi Wiki!!! Damon Promo '''Announcer: Meet Damon! The guy with many secets! Damon: I can’t believe I’m finally here, in high school! Announcer: But he will soon learn that the beautiful city has an ugly side! Director: I don't think you have the art Damon: Why don't I sir? I did better then the guy that got it! Director: '''You didn't make it cause your too fat! You should consider losing weight! '''Announcer: Will those few words change his life forever (Damon is crying on a stage) Damon: If everyone thinks I'm fat, why don't i use my own way of losing weight! (He punches a mirror after looking in it) Announcer: Catch the premire of Orlando: The City Beautiful! Premiering June 2012! Only on Degrassi Wiki! Molly Promo Announcer: Meet Molly! She's the shy girl at Orlando! She's always been bullied.... Savannah: Look girls, its Molly Loserson!! Randi: No wonder why you has no friends! May: Don't you think you could do something about it? Molly: Why is all of this happening to me Announcer: And blamed for stuff she didn't do... Randi: Next time, think twice before trying to steal my guy Molly: I wasn't stealing your guy. Sorry to hear that you caught the disease of jealousy! Announcer: But when the bullying goes too far... Molly: Why does all of this have to happen to me! Announcer: '''Will it go too far? '''Molly: I hate my life!! Donovan: Molly, look at what your doing to yourself? May: '''You need to stop Molly! '''Announcer: Watch Orlando: The City Beautiful! Premiring June 2012! Only on Degrassi Wiki!! Donovan Promo Announcer: '''Meet Donovan, the loner guy at Orlando! He isn't the most popular guy at school '''Trevor: Whats he doing here? Frankie: Just ignore him, maybe he'll go away! Announcer: And he isn't good with girls ether Donovan: Hey Randi, has anyone told you that you look so.... fancy? Randi: Um..... do I know you? Donovan: No, but... Randi: Bye!! Announcer: '''But when he is caught for a prank he didn't do.... '''Donovan: Sir, I didn't do it! Principal: What do you mean you didn't do it. Janitors saw you at school! Annoucer: Will he seek revenge? Donovan: Okay, its payback time (Donovan punches Frankie) Announcer: Watch Orlando: The City Beautiful! Premiring June 2012! Only on Degrassi Wiki!! Category:Blog posts